


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Heroes And Villains(Seventeen) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon are Best Friends, Character Death, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, He gets better, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Kim Mingyu being an Asshole, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Somewhat, Suspense, Terrorism, Trust Issues, Villains to Heroes, Work In Progress, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, terrorist attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Heroes And Villains(Seventeen) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759876
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:05 AM**

"You stay up late studying?"

Vernon rubbed his eyes and looked at Seungkwan.The younger of the two just shrugged."Not really."He admitted and Seungkwan gave him a look."Really?"He asked."Because you look like you haven't slept in days."


End file.
